1. Field
The following description relates to a resource allocating method for a communication system, and more particularly, to a radio resource allocating method for a plurality cells in a hierarchical cellular system that use the same frequency.
2. Description of Related Art
Researches on a communication system that includes a plurality of transmission/reception pairs to increase data transmission rate and reliability of communication have been conducted. Two or more of the plurality of transmission/reception pairs may use the same frequency resource to improve frequency efficiency.
When the plurality of transmission/reception pairs use the same frequency resource, interference may occur between the plurality of transmission/reception pairs. Various researches have been performed to reduce or to eliminate the interference between the plurality of transmission/reception pairs by sharing interference channel information of the plurality of transmission/reception pairs.
Technologies that use small cells, such as picocells, femtocells, microcells, and the like, may be used to increase the capacity of a network. When a small cell uses a frequency resource that is the same as a frequency resource of an adjacent macrocell, interference may occur between transmission/reception pairs of the small cell and transmission/reception pairs of the macrocell. The interference may limit frequency efficiency and may cause a decrease in reliability of communication. Processing of the interference by continuously sharing and updating the interference channel information between the small cell and the macrocell may cause an increase in overhead in the communication system.